


White

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: M/M, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants to sleep in today, but Guy-Manuel finds something more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

Today, Thomas could have slept in until at least noon. But instead, was woken up at almost seven. He groaned into his pillow, pretending to be annoyed and still half-asleep, but really he was watching Guy-Manuel jumping at the window and pointing. He turned to look at Thomas, the smile on his face was so wide his mouth looked like it might break his face. 

"Thomas! It's snowing!" Guy-Manuel clapped his hands together, and giggled. 

Thomas sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes accompanied with a loud yawn. "Is it?" 

Guy-Manuel's smile shrunk a bit. "Duh! That's what I said! Don't you see it, Thomas?!" Thomas nodded, and wrapped the duvet around his shoulders. "Isn't it pretty?" 

You're much prettier, Thomas thought, nodding his head again. "Come back to bed, babe," he patted the bed and flashed Guy-Manuel a tired smile. 

Shuffling back to the bed, Guy-Manuel bounces onto the bed, which bended a little under his weight. His face was close to Thomas's, their noses almost touching, Guy waited for a kiss, which Thomas happily gave him, then he wrapped the duvet around the smaller man. 

"Mmm, why don't we stay here for a while, where it's warm," Thomas said quietly, kissing Guy-Manuel's cheek softly. "We have all day to go out there," he pulled Guy down onto the bed next to him and pulled him close. Pushing his face into Guy's neck, he smiled and sighed, "you're so cute when you get excited, Guy-Man. I love you."

"Mm, I love you, Thomas," Guy-Manuel snuggled closely and sighed. "Sorry I woke you up so early."

"It's okay." 

Finally, Thomas closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
